


Timesaver

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Post-Coital, Public Nudity, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fun is over, Helen regrets the time it takes to get ready again. James suggests a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timesaver

They were in Helen's bed, with Helen between them until she moved. With her gone, the two men moved to fill the vacant space. John's smooth thigh pressed against James, and James idly rested his hand on John's hip, touching him with long, measured strokes of his fingers.

Helen sighed wearily and looked at the mess of clothing on the floor around the bed. She glared at the men over her shoulder. "I'm not complaining about the study breaks; the problem comes _after_ when we have to resume our studies and it takes me a blasted half hour to look proper again. It's all well and good for you. You and John simply have to tuck back in, do up a button, and you're fit for the public. It's a bit more of a production for me." 

"How ridiculous of us, John, to be so selfish." James pushed away from the pillows and plucked his trousers off the floor. He held them out to her as if presenting a tribute. Helen eyed them and then narrowed her eyes at his smile. "It is only fair, Helen."

She took his pants and stood up, stepping into them and drawing them up. They were a bit too wide in the hips, so she shrugged into his braces. She hooked her thumb over the elastic, holding the straps away from her breasts as she raised her eyebrow at John. "How about you, Mr. Druitt? Care to sacrifice your shirt?"

"After what you did for me, I could hardly refuse you."

Helen smiled and plucked his shirt off the corner of the wardrobe. She lowered the braces just long enough to slip her hands into the sleeves. Fortunately John was slender so the material didn't bag too dramatically, but the sleeves were problematic. She tucked the tails into James' trousers, then buttoned the cuffs of her shirt and rolled the sleeves up past her elbows. Then she replaced the braces and turned to face the men.

"See?" She buttoned the shirt, the buttons straining a bit at her bust, and smoothed down the wrinkles. "Nice and simple. No laces or hooks... much preferable."

"Of course there is the slight problem of what James and I will wear," John said, eyeing James' crotch with no small measure of desire. He wet his lips and looked to Helen for her response. The gleam in her eye made his smile waver.

#

Nikola hurried into the library, allowing his feet to lead the way. He was too busy holding on to his latest epiphany to give his brain over to such piddling concerns as location and obstacles. His hip bumped a book cart but he hardly noticed as he scanned the shelves for the book he needed. He found it and flipped it open, balancing the spine on one hand as he thumbed through the pages with the other. He heard a quiet chuckle and glanced up, doing a double-take when he realized what he'd seen.

Helen was seated between James and John on the couch. She wore a man's shirt, the two buttons at the collar undone to reveal her throat. She wore trousers and suspenders, and her blonde hair tumbled down loose around her shoulders. She had a notebook in her hand, her hand sliding across the page as she wrote something down. It was her laugh that had drawn his attention, and she looked up to return his stare.

To her right, John sat with his right leg draped over the left. A book was balanced on his right thigh, obscuring his midsection. But Nikola could see the bare curve of his hip and there was little doubt that the man was nude. He was smiling past Helen at James, both men oblivious to Nikola's intrusion. 

James, on Helen's left, was also nude. His feet were slightly apart, one hand draped on his thigh and just barely failing to obscure the sight of his cock. James noticed Helen's distraction and followed her gaze, rolling his shoulders as he saw their guest. "Ah. Nikola."

John looked, smiled, and chuckled low in his throat.

Nikola shifted uncomfortably but was determined not to let it show. "Well. Enjoying your studies?"

"Very much so, yes," Helen said. "Was there something you needed, Nikola? We're quite busy."

"I can see that." He arched an eyebrow. "I'll leave you to your studies..."

Helen dipped her chin, dimples appearing in her cheeks as she struggled to withhold a laugh. Nikola glanced at John and James, then nodded to them in turn. "Gentlemen. I suppose it's preferable to seeing you in _her_ clothing."

Helen finally laughed, and James stretched his index finger across his lips to hide his smile.

Nikola smirked at John and turned to leave the library. As he stepped outside, he thought he heard James say, "That lightweight summer dress of yours..."

He was going to have to remember to start knocking when those three were alone.


End file.
